


【源藏】Halloween Nightmares

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 灵雀x恶鬼邪鬼x半藏有点病的PWP，有猎奇描写及rape
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 10





	1. 灵雀x恶鬼

守望先锋的大部分尚存人员回归后的第一个万圣节并没有足够的时间为其筹备，直布罗陀的临时基地也并没有闲余的物资可以用来铺张浪费，但大家都还是对这个特殊的日子心怀挂念，尽其所能地营造出一些节日氛围来。  
万圣节前天，直布罗陀依旧是一片黄色海岩包围着的台地，咸湿的海风摩挲过这片岛屿，细数着地面上铺陈的每一粒沙砾。连海鸥都不愿在人烟罕至的检测站多做盘旋，振翅飞向天与水衔接的边际，隐入被红日烤得焦黄的云中。

与外界一片荒芜的景象形成对比的则是基地内的模样。  
在基地一楼的休息室中挂上了不少装饰用的彩灯，墙角堆放着大大小小的风干空心南瓜，上面刻着诡谲多变的各种表情，不知是谁在里面已经放上了蜡烛，它们似乎也在期待着在前夜被点燃。这些装饰都给单色金属装饰的基地添加了不少生气。  
卢西奥坐在桌前，正拿着画笔为自己宇宙蛙的头盔添加装饰，好融入万圣节的着装风格。不过他似乎对这个工作不太在行，手套上沾满了五颜六色的涂料。突然从他的身后伸出了柔软细嫩的一双手，捂住了他的眼睛，然后他听到了少女独有的清脆声线。

“Trick or Treat！”  
哈娜的声音在各大直播平台上都令人耳熟能详，几乎只用了那么一秒不到，卢西奥就猜出了她的身份，语气中满是欣喜：“瞧瞧谁来了！活生生的D.VA！”  
她笑嘻嘻地松开手，转了个圈向周围其他人展示了小恶魔的万圣节装扮，她的耳机上装了一对荧光粉的犄角，看上去俏皮又可爱。坐在卢西奥身边喝茶的安娜正好在拆分一大包水果硬糖，将他们放进浅口小瓷盘中，颜色各异的锡箔纸折射出斑斓的光，她笑了笑，抓起一把糖放在了哈娜的手里。

“真是个惊喜，我太喜欢你了，安娜！”  
接过糖的哈娜开心地笑了起来，然后转过头去关心卢西奥的改装进度。无所事事的牛仔坐在他们对桌，他穿着漆黑的夹克和长裤，连短靴后的马刺都喷上了黑漆，看上去像个藏匿在黑夜中和鬼怪们暗中同行的猎魔人。  
麦克雷手里握了杯还冒着热气的牛奶，他将雪茄的烟蒂摁熄在烟灰缸中，百无聊赖地开口：“我也挺怀念这水果糖的味道。”

坐在圆桌另一端的源氏本来握着肋差独自雕着南瓜，直到热情的哈娜将一颗糖塞进了他的手里，满怀期待地希望他尝尝看。

“谢谢你，哈娜。”  
他放下了短刀，展开了粉红色的玻璃糖纸，上面的花纹被拆开，仿佛一朵颜色鲜艳的花被剥开，露出甜蜜的蕊——圆润透明的糖球。事实上经过改造之后的源氏已经不太能分辨食物的酸甜苦辣了，他的神经敏感度是有限的，所以权衡后，他牺牲了大部分日常生活所需的感官知觉，用以加强他的战斗能力。  
但他不能拒绝一位少女的好意，于是源氏将那颗糖含进了嘴里，麻木的唇舌努力汲取着贫瘠得可怜的甜味，他想起幼时吃过的金平糖，他喜欢甜食，半藏却截然相反，所以总是将自己那份留给他。

想到这儿的源氏又不由自主地惦念起了今天也在外执行任务的兄长，然后他口中的甜意开始变质，在艰涩分泌出的唾沫中滋生出苦与腻。

“嘿，各位，你们看见温斯顿了吗？”  
神出鬼没又动作迅疾的丽娜闪现到了休息室门口，还不忘礼貌地敲了敲门，她手里还抱着两个装满糖果的南瓜灯，因为她的迅速行动撒了不少出来。

“温斯顿似乎还在解决昨天的事儿呢，有关他的‘噩梦制造机’。”  
安娜端起红茶抿了一小口。

“什么？”  
“似乎他想解决一部分人精神压力过大的焦虑症，但是技术方面出现了些小失误，使得机器的作用和他的本意背道而驰了。”

“有这么严重吗！有什么事比万圣节前夜更重要的！”  
“那台机器是通过辐射波影响大脑的，要是温斯顿不能赶紧修好，恐怕你们今晚都得做噩梦了。”  
“真正的万圣节梦境。”  
麦克雷附和道。  
然而众人交流的内容都成了背景音，没能入得了源氏的耳，他隔着自己的面甲，出神地注视着一桌的橙色南瓜皮屑，像是燃烧定格在一瞬间的太阳剥落下的外壳，保留着火焰明亮的颜色，却破碎又干朽。他又转动着眼珠看向了自己颤抖的手和掌心因为用力过猛而被肋差刀柄勒出的印记。

尽管心不在焉，但源氏还是听到了那个词儿——“噩梦”。

*

第一个受害者很快就出现了。

源氏睁开眼，却只看到晃动重叠的影像，像是一张冲印失败，黑色为底的反色胶片。  
他的梦境中被填满了白色的噪音，它们似乎拥有了实体，成为了一捧流动的细沙，在他的神经，他的血管中滑动，摩擦出细小尖锐的声响，然后从他的咽喉中顺流而下，进入他的五脏六腑。

我不惧怕黑夜，噩梦，痛苦甚至是死亡，我曾经拥有他们，并且都细细咀嚼品尝过他们的索然无味。  
源氏这样想着。

一无所有的死寂并不能撼动他一丝一毫，可是那盲目的黑色中却突兀地生出了微弱的灯火，钻进了他的眼睫里，源氏抬起眼，他眼前的景象变得清晰明了。源氏正坐在地上，如履薄冰，他靠着墙，听到自己沉重而颤抖的呼吸，像濒死的叹息，那声音从他的体内变成颤动，莫名的心悸敲动了他的耳骨。  
站在他面前的人，是他少年时的错爱，是他一生敬仰的兄长，是不给予他一声一响回应的神——半藏。

他是半藏，千真万确，有些高耸如峰峦的眉骨，深邃如幽潭的眼眸，在风雪中染上花白之色的鬓发，他脸上每一丝细微的变化，每一道岁月镌下的纹路，源氏都铭记于心。连他掩盖在冷漠神情之下的悔憾和愁苦，源氏都能识得踪影。  
可他又不是半藏，因为他的肤色是冰冷的蓝灰色，他肌肤的本色都被剥离，然后裹上了一层火势尽去留下的灰烬。他的双眸中不再蕴着深沉如海的浓黑，只剩磷火般幽幽燃烧的白焰。  
这令源氏难得地感觉到恐惧，他曾经用过无数的时日学会心如止水，可是他梦中的半藏却可以轻而易举地让他前功尽弃，就像从他的深水中潜游而上的鬼怪，轻而易举就搅碎了如镜的湖面。

他伸出手想挣脱，却发现双手被铁锁紧紧铐牢了，他的手腕灼热地疼痛，那是肌肤被锋利的金属刮伤的触觉，然后源氏愣住了，他察觉到自己回到了数年前，他此刻正拥有着一副正常人类的躯体。

而居高临下地注视着他的半藏依旧一言不发，像一个正真的恶鬼，静待着索命的时机。

“你是谁？”  
源氏也不知道自己是否发出了声音，但他面前的“半藏”却回答了他。

“我是谁不重要，重要的是，你想我是谁？”  
半藏半蹲下身，和坐着的源氏齐平，他为自己的弟弟带上了皮质的项圈，他的动作与仁慈温情没有一丝一毫的干系，导致上面的金属扣环在源氏的脖颈上划出了几道血痕。

“你只是我的噩梦，除此以外毫无意义。”  
源氏不能在他纯白如月光，如雪山一样纯粹而死气沉沉的双眼中找到熟悉的目光，半藏眼旁的深红花纹如同爆裂的红日，又像干涸的血流。  
他害怕陷入那片苍白与猩红交错的沼泽，喉头颤动着移开了目光。

“源氏，看着我的样子。”  
恶鬼的唇舌翕动，露出了一个绝不属于半藏的笑容，他用手捏住了源氏的脸庞，强迫他和自己对视，连咬字措辞都和他的兄长别无二致，用熟悉的嗓音迷惑他，让他亲自踏入现实与梦境交错的墓地。

“你倒错的欲念和疯狂的妄想折磨着我，啄食着我，吞噬着我，让我成为了与你内心的污浊肮脏最为般配的模样。”  
半藏微微偏过头，阴冷的鼻息散落在源氏的皮肤上，在他耳边一字一句地述说着，低沉的沙哑的声音被咬断成词，砸碎在源氏的心上。  
源氏是想反驳的，可他的舌根都打了结，他只能近距离注视着半藏裸露的一半胸膛，那儿的纹身也已经面目全非。

曾经的松涛与蓝云尽数褪去，原本神圣刚正的纹路变得柔软圆滑，恣意吊诡，龙鳞剥落后露出了滑腻的蛇身，蠕动着缠绕着他的臂膀，鬼面攀附在他健壮的胸膛上，面目狰狞地张开血盆大口。更引人注目的还是半藏鲜红的乳尖，在深色肌肤的衬托下显得更加诡异而色情。他的乳孔上面还穿着一枚银环，连着的链条隐没在弓道服中。  
全身赤裸的源氏无法反抗在他身上作祟的恶鬼，半藏将手指勾入本就已经紧勒住他喉咙的项圈中，挤压着源氏的喉结，让他感觉到了欲呕的窒息。源氏脖子上都涨出了青色的筋，他侧过脸，似乎这样就可以躲过扑面而来的黑暗。

“告诉我，源氏，你感觉到了什么？”  
半藏冷眼旁观，兴趣盎然地关注着他的一举一动。

空洞的风灌入源氏的七窍中，吹凉了他的血，半藏抵在他脖子上的手指更冷，冻伤了他一般，让那痛楚中发酵出灼热的错觉。

“痛苦。”  
“你还是满嘴谎话，成不了大器。”  
半藏的冷笑滑进源氏耳中，然后他的兄长一把握住了他双腿间毛发中已经勃起的性器，然后那双灰蓝色的手搓弄起那根深红色的阴茎，黑色的尖锐指甲欲盖弥彰地划过脆弱的尿孔。很快，透明的前列腺液溢了出来，顺着茎身蜿蜒而下，在半藏的动作中被挤出淫秽的水声，讥讽着源氏的口是心非。

“不过没关系，你在想什么，我都一清二楚。”  
半藏松开了他的项圈，低下头用双手撑开了源氏打着颤企图并拢的结实大腿，年轻火热的躯体有着他早已流逝的炙热和生气，每一寸饱满的肌肉都暗示着性与欲。  
然后他伸出了鲜红的舌，先是将源氏浓黑的耻毛蹭得濡湿，嗅着其中的味道，随后灵活地舔去胞弟马眼里涌出的液体，他用手指推开表皮的褶皱，用尖牙轻轻地摩擦着脆弱的龟头。然后半藏抬起狭长锋利的眼眸，对上了源氏不由自主看向他的目光。

颤抖的，渴望的，迷乱的目光。  
即便知道身处地狱的囹圄之中，知道身前令人胆寒的阴狠鬼怪并非真正的半藏，他依旧无法抗拒如此的诱惑。哪怕半藏化身成伊甸的蛇，吐出猩红的信子，邀请他踏入万劫不复的炼狱，他也会毫不犹豫地涉过黎巴嫩的溪，摘下知善恶树上的禁果。

“我一直都深爱着你，哥哥，可我不想你变成这样，这并非我的本意。”  
他艰难地叹了口气，可眼神却无法离开那张含进他火热性器的嘴，恶鬼的唇毫无血色，口腔却和活人一样柔软湿热，不停嘬吸着源氏，力度之大，像是要吸尽他身体里的每一滴精血。半藏微微眯起双眼，对源氏发出的粗重喘息十分满意，随即便将那根挺直粗长的肉具全部吞进了喉管中，用最窄小的部分为他深喉。

源氏感觉自己的生命之火都汇聚到了下身，为勾引他的阴魂而燃起，他看到半藏将脸埋进了他胯下浓密的毛发中，放肆地舔动，锋利的指甲掐入他的腿根，如注的血和痛从微小的伤口中流淌而出.

不知是快感还是疼痛，剧烈的刺激让源氏绷紧了全身的肌肉，半藏看到了他脸上的迷惑与忏悔，伸出手掌用力地揉了一把源氏沉甸甸的阴囊。这使得源氏难以忍耐地哼出了声，缓慢地射出了一股又一股的精液，然后被他的兄长吸食干净。  
他眼角有虚伪的泪水，但注视着兄长的目光中却不乏欲念。半藏当然知道源氏为他着迷，并且无法抗拒，他一直都知道，所以他在吐出源氏仍未疲软的阴茎时，还特地向源氏展示了口中满满的白精，黏液顺着他的唇角流下，粘连在短须之上。

“这难道不是你梦寐以求的吗，源氏。难道你所说的深爱指的是兄友弟恭吗？”  
半藏语气中不乏嘲讽地问道，他看到了源氏意料之中的窘迫与矛盾神情。  
他并没有给源氏过多喘息的机会，便抽出了一根细长的金属尿道棒，顺着源氏还在淌着精液的尿孔缓缓塞了进去。阴茎的内部脆弱又敏感，剧烈的不适和痛感让源氏嘶哑地叫出了声，他挣扎着，手臂的肌肉涨起，手腕上都是触目惊心的血痕，但半藏依旧残忍，将尿道棒贯穿到底，扣上了锁头。

“好吧，你说得没错，我是想和半藏做爱。所以你除了折磨我的老二还有点什么其他能耐？”  
年轻的灵雀逞强地笑了声，冷汗从他的额头滑下。  
半藏低下头伸出舌头，将精液都舔涂在源氏赤裸健壮的胸膛上，然后抬起头凑近了弟弟的脸，他的唇和源氏只有一指之隔，用浑厚低沉的声线说：“那你得先有点诚意才行，源氏。”

源氏不假思索地吻住了恶鬼冰凉却依旧丰润饱满的双唇，然后他们疯狂地唇舌交缠，连唾液都溢了出去，源氏在他的口中尝到了自己的精液。  
那射出的精液里，全都是他污秽的，悖德的淫欲，尝起来苦涩而腥腻，像那颗水果糖滚过他的舌尖，带给他麻木神经的错觉。

梦中的恶鬼比真正的半藏更加热情，他反常的兄长在接吻的同时还不忘坐在他身上，撩起衣摆，褪去兜裆布，露出赤裸的下身，践行他的回报。只会在梦中主动的半藏用手扶住了源氏硬得发疼的阴茎，夹在了深灰色的臀缝间摩擦挑逗，这让尝到甜头后不再扭捏的源氏主动挺动起了胯部，两人肌肤的温差也给他带来了莫大的快意。

“你总是这么急躁。”  
半藏慢条斯理地责备着源氏，然后他扯下腰带，向面前的兄弟展示赤裸的身体全貌。他深灰的躯体上不仅有诡异变形的鬼纹身，饱满过头的胸肌上一对红肿的乳头还穿着银环，坠着的链条一直蔓延到他的下身，缠绕住半藏深色的性器，连着他同样银质的阴茎环。  
这是源氏意想不到的场面，当他还迷失在强烈的视觉刺激中时，半藏就已经挺起腰用湿润的肛口吞进了他火热坚硬的阴茎。

这让源氏的呼吸变得更加沉重了。  
蹲在他身上的恶鬼掰开自己的双臀，别有用心地向源氏展示着他们结合的部位。  
然后源氏看到了自己青筋缠绕的阴茎缓缓地被半藏灰色臀缝中的深红肉穴吞没，透明的肠液还在不断地滴落，那都是原罪的泉水与污浊的溪流浇在源氏的下体上。

他的童贞早就在踏入悖逆伦理的乐土时荡然无存，如今化身他兄长的厉鬼还要将他剩下的尊严都吞吃入腹。最后恶鬼餍足地舔了舔口中的獠牙，将弟弟的性器整根含进了屁股中，他坐在源氏的阴囊上磨蹭了两下，再度拉紧了灵雀脖子上的皮带，给予他性与窒息的双重快感。  
半藏看到了源氏露骨的入迷目光粘在他的唇瓣上，得逞般低声笑着，在漆黑的夜狱中回荡。

“你想要什么，源氏，说对了我就会给你。”  
他紧紧箍住源氏的脖子，看着少年光滑的肌肤上筋骨突出，面色因为缺氧而涨红。半藏用鼻尖磨蹭着他的脸颊，极其缓慢地舔去他深绿鬓发下丛生的冷汗。

“…我想要…你”  
五彩斑斓的杂色在缺氧窒息的源氏眼前炸开，他落入了天堂与地狱的罅隙中，深山大泽中的恶龙在冬眠中苏醒，褪去青麟，露出了滑腻的蛇皮，然后盘踞在他的脚下，绞紧了他的灵魂。

“意料之外的正确答案。”  
终于大功告成的恶鬼得意放肆地笑着，他的笑声低沉又嘶哑，向从绝路尽头吹来的寒风。源氏浓黑的三叉眉蹙在一起，他的眉骨有着和兄长如出一辙的高度，深陷的眼窝里攒着数十年隐忍不发的深情，他猛地扬起头吻住那嚣张的鬼怪，用力地一挺腰，将阴茎贯入得更深。  
那根刁钻的小棍子也因此抵入了他尿道脆弱的更深处，而半藏的肠道还在外面紧紧地裹着他，快感如同无处不在的空气将他淹没。

“半藏……”  
他漂浮到快感之上，直到痛觉来临，破开那痛之上外又有更甚的快感，直到他无法分辨两者的区别。半藏十分配合地扭动起健壮的腰肢，饥渴地摇晃着屁股套弄着弟弟硬到极致却无法射精的性器，向源氏表演了觉不属于他的放浪与淫乱。  
半藏胸口深色的肌肉起伏着，连带着那白蛇也躁动不安起来，即便此刻的他拥有着乌云一样灰白，夜色一样浑浊的深色肌肤，却依旧在湿漉漉的汗水下如同一块闪耀而棱角分明的黑礁。他在每一次将源氏的阴茎吞到最深处时，还伸出手指摸索着自己水光泛滥的肉穴，他拨弄着那儿的软肉，兴致高涨地目睹他们被自己弟弟粗大的肉具撑得毫无缝隙。

“不得不说，尽管平时一无是处，但某些时候你还有点天赋和用处。”  
他牵着源氏的项圈，像掌握一只豢养的鹰犬，不知羞耻地任凭身前的银链带动着圆环晃动着，因为窒息而头晕脑胀的源氏眼中都是恶鬼红肿的乳头和不断在他小腹上摇晃拍打的性器。半藏的胸脯一如既往地过度丰满健壮，在剧烈的性爱节奏下甚至会小幅度地抖动摇晃。

他下身一片光滑，但看看他身上那些出格的装饰与穿环也不难理解他剃毛的怪癖了。

“你再把那根棍子插在里边，我那点用处也快报废了。”  
咬着牙的源氏艰难地开口。他的胸膛上都是淋漓的大汗，顺着饱满的胸肌纹路下淌。半藏也没有再刁难他，撅起臀让源氏的性器滑了出来，在抽出尿道棒的一瞬间又饥渴地坐了回去。与此同时，源氏也低声喘息着射了第二轮，顺着半藏下坐的动作漏了不少精液出来，糊在恶鬼深色的臀肉上，明显的黑白色差更显不堪。  
半藏用有力的双腿夹紧了兄弟的窄腰，他揪住源氏没带护额而散落的绿色碎发，强迫他抬起头与自己对视。

“你就只有这点能耐吗，源氏？”  
他的口语咬字发音依旧带着熟悉的日式刻板，但却偏偏已经不是源氏熟悉的他。  
射精的巅峰过去后，源氏进入了不应期，快感像退下的潮汐，露出了浅滩上嶙峋锋利的礁石，那都是尿道被扩张的剧痛。

他眼神有些涣散，却依旧被强迫与那双空无一物的白色瞳孔对视。  
漫天的大雪落在他的身上，深入骨髓的寒冷将他团团围住，但地狱的火种还在他体内燃烧，少年时埋下伏笔的罪孽与背德都成为了助燃的枝桠，在他的噩梦中肆无忌惮地燃烧成燎原的欲火。

「剖开我汗水横流的胸膛，袒露出我的血肉真心，用你冰冷怨毒的唇为它献上告别之吻。死亡的坟墓里没有神明供我告诫，只有你在容不得一丝一毫光明渗入的棺木中与我交颈。」

这些半藏都会知道，所以恶鬼又满意地低下了头继续折磨他。他面目全非的兄长用獠牙轻咬着他的咽喉，像是玩弄鼓掌之中的猎物，他们的胸膛贴紧在一起，毫无间隙地摩擦着，源氏用滚烫的汗水濡湿恶鬼寒冷的心口，而半藏则努力收紧肉穴摩擦着源氏的阴茎。

“你不会想要这个的……”  
碎发贴在源氏汗湿的额头上，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，认命地仰起了头。半藏挑起眉毛瞥了他一眼，在被一股温热的液体灌满肠道后才明白源氏所指的是什么。

淡黄的尿液比精液更多，从两人结合的地方溢了出来，淌了一地。

“你错了，源氏。我想要的可不止这个。”  
兴奋的恶鬼一用力，将獠牙刺入了源氏的肩头，如愿以偿地听到了源氏痛苦的闷哼，他尝到了源氏新鲜的热血，抬起头张开嘴，源氏也配合地给了他一个吻，交换了铁锈的味道。  
半藏站起身让源氏已经度过不应期而再度勃起的性器滑出肠道，他解开了源氏的手铐，转过身伏爬在地上，像一只渴望交配却依旧看上去危险十足的凶兽。  
他将还带着指套的手指塞进了被抽插到红肿的后穴中搅动着，然后分开手指将他们扩大。源源不断的淡黄液体和精水混在一起从他合不拢的肛口中流出，滑落进他深灰色的大腿内侧。

那都是源氏射进去的东西，他渴望侵犯半藏，渴望将半藏弄得污秽不堪。

“我想要的是，你和我一起万劫不复。”  
源氏握着自己满是血痕的手腕摇了摇，他注视着失态的鬼怪不过几秒，就起身走到半藏的身后，如他所愿地跪下身再度将阴茎插入了兄长的后穴中。  
他怀中的火一路烧向虚空，他的血液都为之沸腾，恨不得倾其所有全都注入身下冰冷的鬼怪体内。源氏剧烈挺动着胯部，阴囊在半藏圆润的屁股上急促地拍打着，像是要将半藏置于死地的攻击一样凶狠。疯狂的抽插让恶鬼都有些难以招架了，他抬起头微张着唇，兴奋地呼出一口寒气，舔了舔还尚存血迹的尖牙。  
不再心存顾虑的源氏伸手摸索到半藏的胸口，胡乱地扯着他胸口的乳环，将深红色的乳头拉扯得更加肿大，像是涨奶的妇人一般，似乎再加之蹂躏就会淌出乳汁来。  
他动情地吻着半藏灰白的鬓发和下颚沾满精液的短须，用不同的体位进入兄长的体内，在他的屁股里射满精液，然后看着半藏亲手将粘稠的白精掏出来舔食干净。

白昼似乎永远都无法到来，永夜见证他们的结合，直到世界只剩最后一丝光线，源氏还搂抱住毫无温度的半藏，心怀悲怆与他深吻，仿佛半藏眼中的白焰就是世界唯一的光。

源氏说：“我一直都愿意。”

*

万圣节过后，大家似乎都不太好过，总有人脸上写着重重心事，其中就包括源氏。

随着年龄的增长，源氏已经很少做梦了，他以前常常梦到故乡，梦到春华秋实，樱花盛开的京都早春，即便是有噩梦，也都是循环往复地梦到自己一遍遍与半藏决裂，然后在他的刀下缓缓流尽了一腔热血。  
他从未做过如此一个直白而暴力的梦，像是撕开了他所有的爱恨恢恢，将最深的核裸露出来——他哪曾得到过什么平静安宁。

温斯顿修好了设备后为大家提供了心灵疏导的服务，可是并没有人愿意揭开自己噩梦的伤疤向他倾诉。  
不知什么时候半藏也已经回到了检测站的临时基地中了，源氏在控制室中见到了半藏，他与其他人友好平淡地交谈，唯独在源氏见面时还是有几分耿耿于怀的旧情。源氏靠着门框静静地注视着半藏，不由自主地想起他那个已经有些模糊却依旧疯狂而情色的噩梦。

可他并不留恋梦中发生的一切。

然后源氏转身离开了控制室，走入了黄礁连绵的海岸中，无声告别了他的鬼神，他的神明。


	2. 邪鬼x半藏

当守望先锋基地的众人在筹备万圣节时，半藏正在遥远的尼泊尔执行任务，他和其他成员一起抵达加德满都的时候，这个古老的城市已经进入了冬季。街道上四处都修建着大大小小的佛堂庙宇，喜马拉雅山的南坡为其抵挡了不少风雪寒流，城中依旧是怡人的温度，弥漫着香火的气味。

整个城市就像延伸至远方庞然雪山，与之相连的伽蓝，而他的灵魂在其中缓缓地行进。

许多庵堂都已经饱经风霜，木质的构筑物风化成了黑色，半藏背着弓与箭在热闹的人流中穿行，屋檐挂着的风铃随着不时吹来的风响起，让他顿住了脚步，想起了曾经在京都岛田城中的岁月。他们的任务执行点恰好要经过喜马拉雅山上香巴拉的神庙，那正是源氏曾经修行生活过的地方。半藏在加入守望先锋后也只是对此略有耳闻，他本人并没有和源氏有过太多的交流，与其说是不承认兄弟的死而复生，还不如说他是没有准备好重拾这段太过沉重和复杂的关系。  
当地人为半藏和他的队友们准备了足够抵御雪山寒冷气候的猎装，这使得他们装束稍微有些臃肿，但并不妨碍任务的执行。完工后，半藏在剩余的半天时间里顺路去了源氏曾经住过的寺庙。那是一片快要被淹没在皑皑白雪中的陈旧木构架民居，属于源氏的那一间面朝崇山万里，半藏顺着老朽的木梯走上去，产生出一种走进云中的错觉。

屋子里没有什么装饰，几乎可以用简陋形容。也许是因为某种奇妙的心灵感应，半藏闭上眼就可以想象出无数个无星无月的雪夜，源氏坐在万丈悬崖之上，细数一页页往昔的旧事余情，然后将他们通通抛洒在风中，看他们飘摇远去。这可能花费了不少时光，直到他认为自己可以与过去一笔勾销时，他就来到了半藏的面前，用陌生而理智的平静语调规劝半藏迷途知返。

那些百转千回，跌宕起伏的漫长过程竟然只得来了一个虚无缥缈的结局，没有复仇，没有阴谋，没有了结。  
什么都没有。

半藏沉默地拿起放在桌上的相框，看到了相片中依稀年少的自己与源氏，那时他们还未兄弟阋墙，久远模糊的记忆也像摇晃的风铃声响穿过数十年春夏秋冬，与半藏重新打了个照面。他长久而沉默地坐在床铺上，逆光勾勒出一个突兀的深黑剪影，横在门外一望无际的白色中。  
因为没有得到下一个任务的指示，他们需要再在加德满都滞留一天，任务小队当夜就留宿在了当地人的民居中。半藏住在合院的一角，房间不大不小，僻静而干净，窗台上放着一个小小的铜香炉，旁边还有一个不大的南瓜灯，压着一张写着“Happy Halloween”的小纸条。

领他进来的是庭院中扫地的小僧侣，年纪轻轻的男孩穿着一身暗红色的毛毡衣物，皮肤也是当地人一贯的黝黑色泽，唯独一双眼睛亮得泛光。他握着扫帚站在门口欲言又止，直到环视过房间的半藏转过头来，疑惑地看向了还未离开的他，他才用生涩结巴的英语说：“今天是个特殊的日子，不能熄灭焚香。”  
半藏用目光的余角瞥向正在腾起微弱白烟的香炉，打发那小孩似地随口“嗯”了句，然后那光头的小僧就合起掌，向他颔了颔首，轻轻地扣着门环为他带上了木门离开了。  
在洗漱完毕后，半藏整理好行李，开始了睡前的例行冥思，但那厚重的熏香气味却扰得他心神不宁，那是种他从未闻过的辛辣味道，刺激着他的嗅神经，和他从前熟悉的日本香道截然不同。在十分钟后，半藏终于决定去掐灭香炉中的焚香，他打开了木窗，让屋里令人窒息的浓重香气都尽数散去。

半藏的睡眠向来都很浅，做梦的时间不多，但他今天却睡得意外的沉。  
安神的焚香气味早已散去，变成了消毒药水的味道，从四面八方涌来。半藏努力地睁开双眼想强迫自己醒来，但他却发现自己的双眼被蒙住了。他平躺在冰凉坚硬的平面上，似乎是一张铁床，也有可能是手术台之类的。他的四肢皮带束缚住，拷在四角上动弹不得，连身上的衣服都被扒得一干二净，梦境中没有风，死寂如同宇宙中的虚空一般。

而正是在如此安静的环境中，他却能感觉到有一个鬼魅般的身影正伫立在一旁，悄然无息地注视着他。

那是什么？  
那也许是他垂死衰老的自尊心，也可能是他昔日荣耀的亡灵，是他早已不复存在的少年情人，或他自己。

似乎是作为回应，一根冷硬的金属手指顺着他的肚脐一路缓慢地上滑，勾勒过他胸脯中央的沟壑，撩拨起他全身的战栗，一路翻阅过他下颚、唇峰、鼻梁轮廓的起伏，最后掀开了他的眼罩。然后半藏得到了他想要的谜底，他看到了面前带着般若面的机械忍者，银白的盔甲变成了腐败的灰绿与刺目的红色。

那是源氏，却又并非源氏。  
他垂下的手掌中握着的不再是曾经的爱刀竜一文字，而是著名的妖刀——村正。

那是一具禁锢着邪鬼的机械死物，用面具上那双猩红狰狞的双目一言不发地审视着半藏坐以待毙的窘困，同样赤红的犄角尖锐而充满攻击性，仿佛下一秒就会穿刺顶入半藏的腹腔。可半藏宁愿他那样做，也不愿被这样令人毛骨悚然的目光注视着。半藏努力地挣动了几下四肢，不出意料地发现这只是徒劳之举，他甚至羞耻地发现自己下身埋在毛发中疲软的性器也随着晃动了几下。  
他对现况的不满与挣扎让源氏行动了起来，从护手中抽出了一根穿刺针，横放在了半藏的胸前。

“拿开！”  
半藏压低嗓音，用他面对穷凶极恶的敌人时一贯的魄力，想震慑面前的邪鬼。但源氏却不为所动，用另一只手掌握住了半藏饱满隆起的胸肌，五指将他们挤出了红印。因为疼痛或者其他什么刺激，半藏的乳尖肿立了起来。默不作声的源氏将针尖抵住了乳头的侧面。恐惧与耻辱并驾齐驱向半藏袭来，他慌忙而震怒地晃动着胸膛，却只换来源氏更不留情面的镇压。  
针尖一瞬间就穿过了他胸口脆弱的肉粒，成滴的血液缓慢滴落，半藏咬着牙，发出疼痛的低吼，他剧烈地喘息着。源氏用手指捻着那根针缓缓地来回穿插，没让半藏休息太久就为另外一边也穿了孔。  
然后像是精心装饰一道菜最后的点缀一般，源氏将银色的乳环穿过伤口，固定在了半藏的胸口。他用指头把残留的血液抹开，为半藏胸口的纹身增添了一道触目惊心的红。

半藏的下身也难逃一劫，遭遇了同样的对待，火灼般的痛感从他身体各个部位蔓延开，经久不息。三处穿环的部位被源氏用银链连接在了一起，而邪鬼则在完成他的杰作后，为半藏重新蒙上了双眼，剥夺了他的视觉，将他带回了寂静的黑暗中。

醒来，快醒来。  
心急如焚的半藏想逼迫自己醒来，但梦魇太过真实和深邃，他只是一个在深井之下，痴心妄想逃出生天的囚徒罢了。  
他几乎失去了所有感官，只能在黑暗中默数自己擂鼓一般的心跳，源氏没有再对他做什么。可是随着时间的流逝，他感觉到自己的膀胱中正在积蓄液体。不仅如此，他的阴茎也因此勃起了。半藏能羞耻地感觉到他的性器官正在冰冷凝滞的空气中挺立着。  
尽管现在溢出的都是些前列腺液，但不久后，他就会重新体验一次孩提时代的失禁。

半藏能感觉到化身为邪鬼的兄弟正注视着自己，他的目光阴冷而充满了侵略性，无形中压迫着，羞辱着半藏，舔舐过半藏暴露在冰凉空气中的裸露肌肤。似乎半藏身上每一个细枝末节的部分都在他的监视与掌控之中，但他又仅仅只是用目光对自己的兄长进行处刑，并不再得寸进尺。  
越来越急迫鲜明的尿意使半藏坐立难安，可他现在被绑得结结实实，身上还戴着源氏为他准备的装饰品们，他不愿发出任何不适的声响，这对于他来说就是一种屈辱的示弱。所以他只能咬紧了槽牙，将紧缚住自己四肢的皮具拉出快要崩裂的声响，连他的脚趾都开始躁动地曲起又展开。  
他战栗着，不停地辗转反侧，改变头颅的位置，致使源氏在他的脖子上也带好了固定的皮项圈。

“松开我……！”  
忍无可忍的日本武士几近崩溃地怒骂出声，他身下暴露在空气中的阴茎已经因为尿液的压迫完全勃起了，深红色的柱身颤抖着，在马眼处不停地淌出透明的前列腺液。半藏在努力地强迫自己守住最后的自尊底线，可是一股无法忍耐的冲动就快要撕开他理智的幕布了，露出后面无尽的空白。

“你可以杀了我，也可以砍下我的四肢头颅，折磨我的皮肉，报复我，这些恶心卑鄙的手段毫无意义！”  
半藏愤怒地斥责着源氏，他能想象恶劣至极的邪鬼正如何欣赏着他的窘迫与羞耻。就在源氏依旧没有理睬他，让他以为会袖手旁观到底时，源氏却出人意料地行动了。忍者用冰凉的机械手指捏住了半藏阴茎的顶部，居心叵测地摩挲着那处的褶皱。

那是阴茎最敏感的部位，使得快要憋不住尿意的半藏惊颤了一下。  
然后源氏缓慢地用力，残忍地挤压着刚穿过环的阴茎头，一股剧痛混合着洪涌般的尿意冲向半藏的下体。他绝望不甘地低声抽起了气，全身的肌肉都绷出了性感饱满的线条。淡黄的尿液终于从他的阴茎中喷涌了出来，淅淅沥沥地洒在他的腿间，然后在他身下的桌面上浸开，温热又潮湿。

他在源氏面前失禁了。  
源氏几乎什么都没做，而他就这样尿了自己一身。  
半藏的眼前一片漆黑，屈辱和绝望无所不在地包围着他，他的额头上都是冷汗，也已经不再挣扎了，只微张着嘴无声地喘息着，等待着源氏对他进一步的折辱。  
毫无预兆地，一桶冷水当头淋了下来，将被绑在手术台上的半藏浑身冲得湿透，蒙着眼的中年武士猝不及防，水呛进了他的口鼻中，占据了氧气的空间，使他剧烈地咳嗽着，凌乱的黑发黏在他的脸颊和脖颈上，看上去却有种狼狈的性感。  
水分的蒸发带走了他身上本就所剩无几的温度，半藏开始生理性地打起了冷颤，但体温的下降却没有平息下他畸形的快感，他在失禁后，阴茎仍然不知羞耻地持续勃起着。

源氏动手将他翻转成了跪伏的姿势，重新固定在手术台上，半藏试过挣扎，但只要源氏拉紧了他身上的锁链，伤口被拉扯的剧痛就可以抽去他一半的力气。即便是失去了视觉，他也能感觉到自己被弟弟摆成了一个多么耻辱而尊严尽失的姿势。  
半藏的手腕分别和纤细的脚踝固定在一起，迫使他高高抬起紧实的臀部，而更糟糕的是，他的头部因为脖子上的皮带而不得不紧贴着手术台，让冰凉瘆人的金属桌面亲吻着他的面颊。这个姿势使得他的屁股完完全全地暴露在邪鬼的面前，分开的臀瓣根本遮不住中间的肛口，一根手指抵在了那里，冰凉的合金触感让半藏本能地警觉，收缩起后穴。

而邪鬼并没有给他任何做好心理准备的时间，猛地将中指捅进了半藏久未有人侵入过的后穴中，浑身湿漉漉的半藏像一只狼狈的野兽，徒劳地低吼着却不得不承受下他的侵犯。  
半藏圆润的臀肉绷紧颤抖着，随着源氏慢条斯理地抽出，感受到异物的肠道中修炼开始分泌出些透明的粘液，他吞咽下一口唾液，放弃了口头恐吓源氏，逆来顺受地被邪鬼玩弄。很快，一根手指就变成了三根，坚硬的金属捣得他身体深处开始钝痛，他的肠道被扩开，前列腺被残忍地碾压着。  
半藏连并拢双腿都办不到，只能袒露出肛门被源氏用手指反复操弄着，当源氏企图塞进第四根手指时，半藏开始恐慌了，他意识到源氏可能想将整只手都塞进来。

源氏意外地开口说话了：“选一个吧，半藏。”  
半藏还以为源氏不会和他有任何交谈，只会用花样百出的手段折磨他，蹂躏他。

“我的耐心不好，你得告诉我，到底想要我亲自操你，还是这个拳头。”  
他讨厌源氏经过处理的电子音极了，让他本来就已经弱化了喜怒哀乐的声线更加不近人情。但半藏依旧服输了：“你。”  
源氏一把揪住了他濡湿的黑发，将他用力地摁在桌面上，俯下身体，用胸甲贴住兄长赤裸健壮的背离，在他耳边问：“你咄咄逼人的气势呢，哥哥，大声点。”

“我要你操我。”  
头皮被拉扯的剧痛和身体各处被压迫的不适感让半藏几乎崩溃，目的达成的源氏伸出舌头舔了舔半藏灰白的鬓发，并且摘掉了半藏的眼罩。  
源氏将覆在脸上的般若面移开了些，被他强迫扭过头来的半藏只能瞥到他深灰色的皮肤，然后就被邪鬼吻住了双唇。

浓烈的血腥气灌进他嘴里，他的唇舌被源氏冰凉的唾液濡湿，这让半藏有一种与死尸深吻的错觉。一根熟悉的粗长阴茎在源氏撤出手指后，缓慢地插进了半藏的后穴中，诡异的姿势令半藏难以动弹，只能被动地将那根毫无温度却十分坚硬的性器全部含进肠道中，他能感觉到那根不属于人类的阴茎上缠绕的经脉，里面也许已经没有血液流动了，却不知为何依旧凸起，刺激着他柔软的肠道。

他的噩梦是纯白的，了无生息的，只有自己的身体是温热的，其中焚烧着畸形而疯狂的情欲，化身邪鬼的源氏不断探入半藏的身体中，搅弄着深处肮脏的炭，助长那火越烧越旺。因为不间断的刺激，泛滥的肠液在源氏凶猛地操干下从他们结合的部位溢出，源氏不再开口羞辱他，但半藏知道自己身体表现得有多么地淫荡，即便是在如此屈辱的绝境下还能兴奋得不能自已。  
源氏坚硬的胯骨不断顶撞摩擦着兄长的臀肉，他看着自己深灰色的性器从半藏白皙臀肉中的肉穴中拔出来，带出不少粘稠的透明淫液，但他似乎并不满足于此，他伸出手开始拉扯半藏胸前的银链，穿着乳环的一对深红乳尖因为外力而变形，更加肿大。  
半藏沙哑地痛呼着，只能更低地伏下上半身，像一只雌伏发情的动物一样被迫来回摩擦着他那对于男人来说过于饱满的胸肌。射精的冲动撞散了他的理智，充斥了他的大脑，但阴茎环带来的疼痛又在与之抗衡。

痛苦像是一桶油，浇在他燃烧的熊熊欲念之火中，腾高的火舌将快感抛上更高的天际，他穿过层层云雾，抛下麻木的理智，发现快感之上更有快感。  
风干的身体凉得几乎失去了知觉，半藏低声咳嗽着，他现在只感觉得到不断在他后穴中抽动的粗大阴茎，源氏依旧一言不发，扣紧了他结实大腿，像具真正的机械一样制服他，禁锢他，强迫他，侵犯他。

源氏并没有过多的施舍给他温情的吻，取而代之的是塞进了半藏嘴里的手指，它们钳住了半藏湿软的舌头，按压着脆弱的舌根，让半藏窒息般干呕着，同时也绞紧了屁股中邪鬼的性器。源氏拨弄着刚为兄长亲自穿上的阴茎环，然后将手指移到了半藏阴囊下的会阴处，那里因为激烈的性交已经鼓胀了起来，泛起深红的颜色。他用指尖顶了顶那块光滑柔软的皮肉，说：“这儿也适合开个洞，给你穿上链条，哪儿也去不了。”

含着源氏手指的半藏说不出话，只能用呜咽表示自己的抗拒。

“你那套以命抵命的说辞我早就听腻了，对我们来说，这世上最简单的事就是杀戮与死亡。”  
“比起让你付出如此微不足道的代价，我更想让你尝尝别的东西。”  
他从未从源氏口中听到过如此疯狂的话，就算是当初家族决裂之时，年轻的源氏也从未像这样折磨过，羞辱过他。  
源氏抽插侵犯他的动作愈演愈烈，顶在兄长会阴处的手指也用力戳刺着，半藏含糊地低吼着，他的脖子与手腕脚踝上都被皮带摩擦出了血痕，像是要置他于死地一样保持着高强度的动作，直到半藏终于射出了粘稠的精液，源氏也没有任何停下的意思。

射精后的不应期让半藏备受折磨，他至始至终都没能看清源氏的脸庞，不过在梦境中一切本就该是晦涩易亡的残影，只剩下疼痛与快感静止在他眼前，分明而扎眼。  
源氏没有多少话，因为他本来就只是半藏的臆想所滋生的梦魇，他对他来说实在是太过遥远而陌生，以至于被简化成了一个智械一样的非人形态。他不会射精，只会无休无止地不断重复着插入再拔出的动作，榨干半藏身体中所有的体液，直到那些日积月累的欲望都流尽。

“这都是你咎由自取，半藏，你梦寐以求的复仇和折磨都实现了。”  
半藏分不清源氏究竟操了他多久，时间漫长得让他的后穴都只会僵直着承受每一次男性阳具的进入，分辨不出快感与麻木的区别。当源氏终于将那根死气沉沉且永不疲倦的阴茎拔出时，他的身下已经被大量的粘液浸得湿透了，发红的阴部短暂地抽搐着，饱受折磨的肛门已经被扩出了一个圆洞。  
在令人心惊胆战的无声等待后，半藏能感觉到源氏将一个个小小的球体塞进了他的肛门中，然后他们被手指顶入肠道更深，更崎岖的部分。半藏的瞳孔已经开始涣散，他唇间含着自己的发丝，唾液不可控地顺着嘴角流下。

不断填满他身体的是什么？  
他也不知道。或许是某种动物的卵，也有可能是用途不明的器具，他能感觉到它们是圆滑而温暖，带有弹性的某种物体，随着源氏不断地填塞，挤向更深的地方，无情地抵压过半藏已经被不断高潮折磨得极度敏感的前列腺。  
半藏嘶哑地痛哼已经带上了哭腔，但这也并不能阻止那些圆球灌满他身体的进程，当结肠都被涨满时，半藏的内脏已经开始抽痛，他混乱地呼吸着，仿佛窒息般渴求着空气，他用头部抵住桌面磨蹭着，闭上眼，期待能够醒来或是死去。

但他只能看到令人毛骨悚然的视觉残影，看到源氏猩红的犄角，能面上诡诞的血盆大口，以及源氏毫无血色的枯槁双唇。  
然后他听到有东西掉落在地面上滚动的声响，还带着些粘稠水液的质感。半藏睁开眼，从黑发交错的罅隙中看到了面前的物体。

他现在知道源氏用什么填满他了。

那是一个白色的眼球，中间的红色瞳孔还在随光线收缩扩张，因为撞击玻璃体已经破裂，不断流出透明的液体，像一块四分五裂的果冻一样成了滩烂泥，逐渐失去它的水分。  
一种恐惧与恶心混杂的强烈情感压垮了崩溃边缘的半藏，他剧烈地挣扎着，任由皮带的金属扣割裂他的皮肤，他嘶吼道：“我已经偿还了你想要的利息了，现在杀了我，杀了我！”  
源氏用手指拨开了半藏脖子上的皮带，动作轻快得仿佛在拨动琴弦，随即又极为粗暴地揪住了半藏乱糟糟的半长黑发，迫使他扬起了下颚。

“我有无数双眼，都在注视着你，从内而外，哥哥。”  
“你要小心，别太用力，不然他们都会在你身体里爆开。”  
源氏机械残忍的话语像是灌入半藏体内的制冷剂，在一瞬间冻结了流淌的血液，半藏连呼出的气息都在瑟瑟发抖，却不敢再挣动哪怕一下。然后他看到了出现在自己喉边的肋差刀刃，就抵在了他动脉旁边几厘米的部位，似乎散发出寒气一般拔起了他的汗毛。  
源氏冰冷的手指摁在半藏的头皮中摩擦着，感受着皮下的头骨轮廓，他又揪了一把兄长的长发，似乎非常中意他咬着牙痛苦却依旧高傲得不可一世的神情。

“你不是想死吗？”  
邪鬼的话音和刀锋一起落下，像是在宣读半藏的死亡悼辞一般轻柔而平静，缓缓切开他脖子上脆弱的皮肉，让底下的热血少量地渗出，他的力道控制得很好，像是在精心烹饪一道料理的食材，几乎让人快忘了他平日最擅长的都是刀刀毙命的搏杀。  
半藏的喉管并没有受伤，但他却感觉自己发声的能力也和那些血一起缓缓流逝着，冷风是死神的气息，顺着狭长的伤口灌进他的身体中。源氏为已经放弃挣扎的兄长带上了圆环口枷，走到了他的面前，手中的肋差依旧横在半藏的脖子上，刁钻的体位让半藏必须十分费力才能保持仰头，只要他再低下几分，那把利刃就会切开他的动脉。

他扯住半藏的长发，用手指缠绕住柔顺的发尾，将深色的阴茎捅进了半藏的口腔中，一直抵到柔软的小舌后面。

“你口口声声求死，却惜命得不得了，甚至愿意含着你弟弟的阴茎。”  
半藏瞳孔上翻，一片茫然的白光刺入他的眼中，唯独看不清源氏的面孔，源氏冰冷的阴茎在他喉咙中捣弄着，像一根石具无情地对他行刑，让他的口腔痉挛，血液流失的恐惧让他的干呕加剧。  
出人意料地，邪鬼居然在他的口中射出了精液，苦涩辛辣如毒药的液体直接灌入了半藏的喉咙中，他身体中的火舌已经没顶，连他的眼帘中都燃起了滔天的白焰。他似乎被感染了一般身体逐渐转变为了代表着死亡与毁灭的深灰色，罡风中腾飞的竜神折去了利爪，鳞片尽碎，脱胎换骨成了一条白蛇。  
诡异的肤色并没有折损半分他躯体的诱惑力，半窄细的腰肢，丰满健硕的胸肌上鲜红的乳尖甚至比从前更为色情了。

“欢迎回来，半藏。”  
邪鬼低沉的笑声中流窜过电流的杂音，他已经解开了半藏手脚的皮带，看着已经面目全非的兄长缓慢倨傲地伸出猩红的舌舔了舔唇边的精液，然后朝他爬来。

世界依旧一片纯白，没有风雪，却比马纳斯卢峰上的冰川更寒冷刺骨。


End file.
